The Lost Keeper
by kelphead2
Summary: Amanda is distraught. Finn is missing, with no one the wiser. When a strange boy starts following the Keepers, Amanda doesn't know if she should trust him, until he proves himself as a great ally against the Overtakers. Percy is confused. The gods are toying with him again. Just when Percy thought he and Annabeth could be together, he's suddenly whisked to Disney World, at night.
1. Chapter 1

**okay. so, is weird, and only lets me have a certain amount of characters for the summary, so here is the UNCUT summary:**

Amanda is distraught. Finn is missing, with no one the wiser. When a strange boy starts following her and the other Keepers, Amanda doesn't know if she should trust him. That is, until he proves himself as a great ally against the Overtakers.

Percy is confused. The gods seem to be toying with him again. Just when Percy thought he and Annabeth could be together, he is suddenly whisked away from Camp Jupiter. He finds himself inside Disney World at night. Then six kids just suddenly appear out of nowhere. What could this mean? Should he help them, or find his way back to Annabeth?

**there. now, onto the chapter!**

**Chapter 1**

**Percy**

Being without Annabeth sucked. Being at Disney World without Annabeth sucked even worse. But being chased around Disney World at night by mechanical pirates? That was a new one.

I had no idea how I was in Florida. I had no memory of leaving Camp Jupiter without Annabeth. Wait a minute. My memory…

"Hera," I muttered while running, "if you had anything to do with this, I swear to gods..."

WHOOSH! A sword came frighteningly close to my head. I stumbled and fell.

The pirates surrounded me. _So this is how it ends,_ I thought. _Being sliced to death by mechanical pirates. Definitely a first._

Suddenly, the pirates were flung into the air as if hit by an invisible hand. I was affected too, but not as much as the pirates; just enough to send me rolling backwards a few feet.

I was surrounded again, but this time by six kids, each looking to be about fifteen years old. Two of them were boys, though they all acted like they were missing someone. "This is him," one of the girls said.

"Jess," the boy with red hair asked with a slight British accent, "are you sure?"

"Yes," Jess answered. "It's him."

"Excuse me?" I asked. "I have no idea who you are, and you should have no idea who I am."

"We don't," a pretty girl replied. "All we have is a picture."

"You're kidding." But my voice was shaky.  
>Jess produced a piece of paper from her pocket. It was, in fact, a sketch of me. "How did you draw this?" I asked.<p>

She answered, "I dreamed it."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Suddenly, the invisible hand pushed me against the ground. "Amanda!" Jess complained.

"What did you do to him?" one of the girls asked.

"Him who?" I managed.

"You know who I mean," the girl snarled. For some reason, her hands were outstretched, palms out, like a traffic guard or something.

Jess put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Amanda," she said, "stop. I don't think he's with them."

Amanda lowered her hands. The wind stopped.

I stared at her in fascination. "That was you?"

"Yes," she glared at me. "Now do you know where he is?"

"Who?" I asked again. "Did you lose someone too?"

Amanda sobbed. "Yes. I lost… we lost Finn, our leader. Who did you lose?"

"I lost my girlfriend, Annabeth."

Amanda perked up. "Annabeth Chase?"

"Yeah. You know her?"

"Yes. She helped me and Jess escape from Baltimore. Her and two other people."

"Thalia and Luke?" I asked.

"Yes!" Jess exclaimed. "They helped us, but we never got a chance to help them because they just left."

"Oh, I'm sure you all have a lot to talk about," a woman's voice said. "But you can do that in the Underworld."

I sighed. "Yeah? And just who are you?"

The woman stepped into view. Jess and the others gasped. "The Evil Queen!"

**note: this is NOT an Amanda/Percy love story. also, set after BoO and Power Play, but the DHI 2.0 upgrade has been installed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**review reply time!**

**to The Twelve Olympians (and everyone else, i guess): this is NOT a Percy/Amanda love story. This is a Lost Hero parody with the Kingdom Keepers, though it is after BoO (and Power Play.)**

**to lover (guest): i don't understand exactly what you're saying, but i will try my best. i think what you meant was "can you update the names of kk and if they can do anything special." ok, so:  
>Finn= leader, has most control over all-clear (going full DHI) but is missing. (in my story, not in the real story.)<br>Charlene: cheerleader, can't do anything special TECHNICALLY (like, shoot fire off her hands or something)  
>Philby: techie, same with Charlene with the special ability thingy<br>Maybeck: sarcastic, proud, annoying  
>Willa: nerdy-looking<br>Amanda: Finn's girlfriend, Fairlie, has levitating ability thing with her hands  
>Jess: Amanda's "sister", Fairlie, can dream the future<strong>

**ok. now, on to the story! **

**Chapter 2**

**Amanda**

Everything was happening so fast I couldn't keep up.

Three days ago, Finn had disappeared. That night, Jess had her dream about Percy. Then Percy appears, being chased by the mechanical pirates from _Pirates of the Caribbean._ Strangely, Percy didn't seem to be surprised about the pirates or the Evil Queen.

"Well, well," the Evil Queen crowed. "The famous Percy Jackson. We've heard so much about you."

Percy clenched his fists. "'We'?"

"Why, the Overtakers, of course!" The Queen spread her hands. The pirates I had pushed were back, surrounding us.

Percy continued talking. "Wow. The Overtakers, huh? Let me guess: you're planning to, uh, take over Disney World?"

The Queen laughed. "That was our plan, yes. But plans can change, can they not?"

"Oh." Percy didn't look surprised. "So what's your plan, then?"

I didn't think she would tell him. Who is that dumb, anyways? But the Evil Queen answered with glee, "We plan to take over all of Disney!" The Evil Queen grinned cruelly. "But enough talk. KILL HIM!"

The pirates drew their swords. "What are we going to do?" Philby asked, terrified.

"Amanda," Percy said calmly, "your pushing thing: could you do possibly do that again?"

"I don't think so." The last effort had left me barely able to stand. "It takes a lot of energy."

Percy shoved his hand into his pocket. "Then I guess we'll have to go with my plan." From his pocket, Percy grabbed… a pen?

Maybeck snorted. "What are you going to do? Write on them?"

Percy smirked. "You could say that."

He uncapped the pen, which grew into a three foot long bronze sword that seemed to fit perfectly in Percy's hand.

"What the?" Maybeck gasped.

The pirates kept coming. Percy lunged with his sword. He was really good. The pirates couldn't hit him. Percy slashed and hacked like he'd been born to fight with a sword. Within a minute, the pirates were all unable to move properly. Percy then came at the Evil Queen, his sword a bronze blur.

The Evil Queen spun her wrist in a circle. Suddenly, Percy froze. "Do you like it?" The Queen asked him. "Just a little something I picked up from Khione."

Key who? I tried to help Percy, but discovered I was frozen as well. In fact, none of the Keepers were moving. The Evil Queen had frozen us all.

The Evil Queen laughed; a shrill sound that sounded equally parts human and not. "Oh, this will be fun!" She waved her arms, and even more Overtakers stepped out from the shadows, laughing. "Take them away!"

"No!" Percy shouted. Apparently, our voices still worked. Otherwise, we were defenseless. "Take me, and let them go."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, son of the sea! The Overtakers have waited far too long for this moment!"

As we were taken to who-knows-where, I asked Percy, "What did she mean? Son of the sea?"

"I'll tell you later."

"You know what this means, right?" Jess asked me.

"Yes." Everyone except for Percy was stuck in the Syndrome.


	3. Chapter 3

**review reply time!**

**To Matt (guest): that's okay. you don't have to like my story. and thank you for being one of the first to comment (review, whatever) something negative to me, because i needed it.**

**Chapter 3**

**Percy**

As we were led away by the Overtakers, I thought about different ways to escape. Most of them included leaving myself behind while the others escaped. If only Leo was here; he could find a way out of this.

Leo.  
>Tears formed in my eyes. Why did he have to die? Sure, Leo Valdez could be annoying as heck, but there was something about him that was hard not to like. Maybe it was his stupid sense of humor.<p>

"Percy?" one of the girls asked. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. Just thinking."

The six of them looked at me, astonishment on their faces. "What?" I said defensively, shaking my head to clear my thoughts. Wait, I _moved_.

Experimentally, I tried to move my arms; they _moved_.

"What's going on?" I asked. "Why can I move, but you guys can't?"

"I don't know," Amanda said, "but go! Get out of here!"

"What about you guys?"

"We'll be okay," she replied. "Just go! And hurry!"

I did just that. As I was running, trying to escape, I said, "I'll come back for you guys." Then I murmured, "I swear it on the River Styx."

Thunder boomed as I ran.


End file.
